


Passionate

by wayiiseelife



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Fire, Firefighters, Friendship/Love, Hallie Is Matthew Casey's Sister, Hurt Matthew Casey, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Severide Is In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: Both Kelly Severide and Matthew Casey were exploring the idea of a relationship when their best friend, Andy Darden, passed away. Instead of embracing each other in the pain they both shared, they were at each other's throats.Notes: Hallie Thomas is the step sister of Matthew Casey, no romance between the two. The first chapter kind of is fast with time, this first chapter will be all in Season One.





	1. Chapter 1

I am been reading a lot of Kelly and Casey fanfiction, and now I am kind of addicted. But because there is not many fanfictions, I am writing this. I might skip episodes, just a heads up.   
   
Summary: Both Kelly Severide and Matthew Casey were exploring the idea of a relationship when their best friend, Andy Darden, passed away. Instead of embracing each other in the pain they both shared, they were at each other's throats.   
   
Notes: Hallie Thomas is the step sister of Matthew Casey, no romance between the two. The first chapter kind of is fast with time, this first chapter will be all in Season One.   
   
Hello = Quotes from the show.   
   
I do not own Chicago Fire, PD, Justice, and Med or any of the characters. Pd, Justice and Med characters might be used in this story.  
   
Endgame: Kelly and Casey  
   
\-- Passionate --  
   
Chief Wallace Boden slams the door to his office after walking inside. His eyes move to the two Lieutenants of his fire house. He was tired of the stress in the house, he missed the happy go house he was use to being in charge of. “This animosity, it's gotta stop. You're both supposed to be leaders here, you lead by example. We've all been through it. Andy was a friend to all of us.”  
   
Kelly Severide’s eyes move to his old friend form, garling at the man. “Yeah he was.”  
   
“Is there something you want to say?” Matthew Casey growls at the man he once called his best friend. Though, he was struggling still with the loss of Andy and Kelly; he would refuse to show it.  
   
The Chief quickly interrupts them before the conversation can go anywhere else. “See this? This right here. This is exactly what I'm talking about.”  
   
“You're right chief. I'm sorry, it's all good.” All three of the men in the room could hear the humor in Severide’s voice.  
   
Casey moves his eyes angrily to Kelly then the chief. “We’re fine, Chief.”  
   
“Then that’s enough for now.” Boden was not idiot.  
He knew the two had a history that went beyond a friendship. He also knew the both of them still had anger towards each other, about their friendship, their relationship and the death of their friend. He knew when they did not have answers the best thing was to blame someone else. He feels for them, he really does but he has done the same thing when he first started as a firefighter.   
   
His plan was to call Christopher Herrman inside his office and ask to keep an eye on the two when he wasn’t around. He knew the both enjoyed the company of Herrman. He thought, even with Herrman on Truck, maybe Severide would open up to him.  
   
The tension in the firehouse wasn’t going away anytime soon.   
   
\-- Passionate --  
   
It was a month later when Hallie Thomas brings the topic up with her step brother. “So, you and Severide?” She doesn’t have to look up knowing what look is on Mathew Casey’s face. “Is it officially over?”  
   
“I don’t know what you mean.” The anger is between his lips as he tries to hold it together.   
   
Hallie rolls her eyes. “Yeah, you do. Do not act stupid. I know enough about you, and Severide that you two were almost a thing. The both of you didn’t bring anyone home or talk about bringing anyone home for at least six months. I was there at the family dinners, I did listen.”  
   
“You don’t care?” He asks softly.   
   
“That you are bi?” He laughs. “Far from. Gay. Straight. Bi. Yellow. Blue. Glitterly. I love you anyways. So, come on tell me.”  
   
“We haven’t really talked in a month. He growls at me, I shout back. That is about our relationship at the moment.” He frowns, looking down to his shoes. “I gotta go. I’ll be there for dinner on Sunday night. Love ya.”  
   
\-- Passionate --  
   
   
The progress of Kelly and Matt’s relationship from late fall of 2012 to the very first day of May 2013 is best described as a rollercoaster. They were okay together when the both of them were working at the firehouse. But as soon as they stepped out of the firehouse, it was ice cold again.   
   
Kelly helped matt through the issues of Hank Voight, the rouged cop that put up a fight with matt because he did the right thing. Matt let him in what was going after he showed up to one of their calls, and Kelly stood up for when something always came up.  
   
Until May first 2013.   
   
It was the opening of the new bar, called Molly’s, owned by three people in Firehouse 51. The bar was filled with happiness, drinks and laughter after a certain police officer stopped by to make amends.   
   
It’s been a rough year and this was much needed.   
   
Matt downs a shot of gold 1800 Tequila, slamming down a hefty tip for his favorite bartenders, and grabbing his beer and leaving to the table in the back. He knows his sister is around somewhere, saying her hellos. Though he wasn’t really in the mood after Voight left to be around people, he sat in the corner by himself. He nursed his beer, watching his friends.  
   
He liked seeing his friends, his makeshift family happy.  
   
“Do you not want to be apart of the fun?” He smiles at the voice, as it joins him at the table putting a brand new shot glass filled with a gold drink in front of him.  
   
“I am apart of the fun over here, man. That shot for me?”  
   
“Yeah.” Kelly says to the stressed man. “Drink up. We need to talk?”  
   
“We need to talk?” Matt says. He grabs the small glass, downing the drink in moments.  
   
“And the tequila was a small gift so you would listen.” He smiles. “I miss you, Matt. I miss us. I miss falling asleep next to you, I miss holding you.”  
   
Matt gives a soft smile. He was not expecting these words from the man tonight. Especially since the two have not really talked outside of work.   
   
“I just wanted to tell you, I guess kind of confessed. I kinda fucked up with how I reacted to Andy’s death. I know we kind of both blamed each other but I know I took it far, throwing the first punch.”   
   
He sighs, bringing his own beer to his lips and drinking half the beer in moments.  
   
“I just want to say that, I love you. I have loved you since the first time we hung out after class during the academy. My love grew for you every time the both of us hung out. Andy knew. I think he knew I was going to confess it to you. I vaguely remembering confessing my feelings to him about you. So, I am putting it out there. I love you. I am head over heels for you. And if you are up to it, I want to spend my life with you.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off of 1x22.

Hello! I just wanted to thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. I always write for myself, but makes me want to more when I get great reviews like you guys shared. I really appreciate you all!  
   
I did have a PM asking why I am missing moments from episodes and why I am skipping around. I am choosing moments from episodes that I think that are important or I want to change. And I am skipping around because most of us know what happens.   
   
This is 1x22. Part two will be a little short but part three will be the longest yet!  
   
Here is part two enjoy, please enjoy!  
   
\-- Passionate --  
   
“He told you he loved you and you said thank you?” Hallie asks. As Matt’s sister, she was the only one who knew about the kind of relationship between Matt and Kelly.   
   
The younger of the two moves his fork across his dinner plate. He hasn’t eaten a bite of the dinner his sibling has made. “I didn’t know what to say. What if Severide changes his mind? What if was just and full of emotion?” He questions.  
   
“That man loves you and you aren’t stupid. We both know that you know he does.” Hallie says. “Don’t be stupid. Take your time but get together with that man before you lose your change.”  
   
“Do you think he really loves me?” Matt says in an almost whisper.  
   
Hallie lifts up her eyebrows. “He loves you. You can see it in his face.”  
   
\-- Passionate --  
   
Matt rolls over, grabbing his cell phone. “Brought you a coffee and a donut. They are my office once you get up.” The young man laughs, moving to slip on a station hoodie.   
   
He knocks on the other man’s door before walking in the room. “You went and got coffee? Does that mean Otis made coffee?”  
   
“Yeah.” He laughs. “So, I thought I pick up coffee. I got you black with three shots of cream, four shots of sugar.”  
   
“You remembered.”  
   
“I will never forget.” Kelly tells him.   
   
Matt grabs the coffee off of his friend’s table, bringing the hot liquid to his lips and smiles at the hot liquid. “Thank you.” He whispers, he shuts the door behind him. He makes himself comfortable on the twin bed, he looks to Kelly as his fingers tighten around the coffee cup. “What do you think about taking me on a date?” Matt’s question is straight to the point. He’s thought about it for a while since the confession at Molly’s.  
   
The confession seemed like months ago but was only days.  
   
Kelly swings around to look to the other man, a pleasant smile on his face from the surprised question. “A date?”  
   
“Yeah. I think couples still do those kind of things.” Kelly smiles at the jokey tone in Matt’s voice. “So, what do you say?”  
   
“Alright, date. Tomorrow night? Okay.”  
   
“Okay.” Matt grins, coping Kelly’s last word. “Thanks for the coffee.”  
   
\-- Passionate --  
   
Two hours later, the whole was enjoying a taco bar dinner made by the candidate, Peter Mills. Halfway through dinner, the alarm rings and the alarm rings throughout the whole house. Matt eyes go wide, he looks to Kelly in a panic. “That’s Hallie’s clinic.”  
   
Firehouse Fifty-One trucks pulled up to the address. Kelly was the one who took charge. He starts yelling orders to Squad. His eyes move to Matthew Casey who he was surprised was not in a panic. He knew if this was anyone in his family, he would be panicky.  
   
\-- Passionate --  
   
Kelly Severide heart drops as the doctor walks out of the room that was holding Hallie. He knew it was bad as the man he considers his best friend walk down the hallway.   
   
He feels the group that surrounds the door tense up.  
   
You don’t need to know what the doctor says as Matt breaks down. The sounds of his sobs traveling down the hallway in record time. He sees Peter Mills in the back of the group step up. He holds him back with one hand, shaking his head no before making his way down the hallway.   
   
This was not a job for someone who only knew him for months to tend to him, but a life long friend.   
   
Before he reached Matt, Kelly made a promise to himself that no matter what happened. He wouldn’t let Matt push him away. He would be there for the other man.   
   
He thanks the doctor with a voice below a whisper, sliding his arms around the heartbroken man. He holds the man tightly to him. He feels Matt lay his head against Kelly’s shoulder. The younger man’s body is shaking, and Kelly wouldn’t blame him if he was going to pass out.  
   
Kelly whispers, putting a hand on Matt’s back, “I got you. I promise.” He wouldn’t dare to tell the man that is holding on for dear life that it’s okay, because it’s far from.   
   
“Don’t leave…” The younger one whispers.  
 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following 1x23

Hello! Thank you so much for all the great reviews. I am not sure what I did earn such great people like you reading my story. Thank you once more.  
   
I hope you enjoy!  
   
\-- Passionate --  
   
The text message was short.   
   
“Voight killed him.”  
   
Kelly didn’t know how he felt about the man that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the man who made his life a living hell.   
   
Well, he did know he felt about it. It made him a nervous wreck. He made him feel nervous because he didn’t trust Voight. He couldn’t trust the man, he was afraid that Voight might hurt the younger man.  
   
Again.   
   
The older man sighs, he wished he could take away the pain the other one must be feeling. He sent back a text message. “Tequila. My apartment?” It is a quick fix, but he hoped it would help the other one. Even if it’s for a little bit.   
   
“Yes please.” Kelly’s phone beeps.  
   
\-- Passionate --   
   
The next day…   
   
Kelly leans against the counter as he watches the clock. It was getting close to the time they had to be leaving at and he still hasn’t heard a word from Matt. The younger man locked himself inside his bedroom. Kelly thinks he probably doesn’t want to face the day, and the older one does not blame him.  
   
Kelly knows how the younger one wasn’t close to anyone in his family beside his big sister, Hallie. He also knows the feeling of someone’s right hand being torn away. Andy was more than a best friend to him, but a brother. He knew the pain he felt when Andy was torn away from him.   
   
It just makes him want to take away Matt’s pain much more.  
   
He sighs, sliding his hand through his hair. He was going to have to get Matt. He stands up straight, making his way to Matt’s bedroom and knocking on the door. “Matty…” He uses the nickname, hoping that it would catch the man’s attention.   
   
The door slowly opens.  
   
Matt looks disheveled, his hands are shaking and he is almost gasping for breath. Kelly has seen this look once before, when Matt was in a middle of a panic attack.  “I can’t tie my tie.”   
   
“Can I?” He waits for the younger man to nod, knowing he can come in the bedroom with permission. He knows from experience not to invade Matt’s personal space when the other was in the middle of a panic attack.   
   
He steps in the man’s bubble then he brings his fingers up to the tie, making it a perfect tip.  
   
“Thank you.” He says a little above a whisper, the same kind of tone that Kelly used with the doctor the night of her death. “Thank you with staying with me.”   
   
“Of course. As long as you need, Matt. I am here for you.” The words came out strong and meant as a promise.   
   
Matt gives a second weak smile. “You don’t have too. I will be okay by myself.”  
   
“I know you would be. But the point is, you don’t have to be by yourself. I’m here for you.” Kelly says. He nudges the young man towards the door, seeing he is ready. “Come on. I’m driving.”  
   
\-- Passionate --  
   
Matt sits at the empty bar. He hears Kelly in the background but smiles softly when he sees his good old friend, Christopher Herrmann. “Our soft opening is for your sister. A hell of a sister and a good friend to all of us. Can I pour you a drink?”  
   
“Shot of 1800 Tequila, two shots of Jack.” Matt says softly, but answers quickly.  
   
“Coming right up. On the house.” Herrmann doesn’t have to ask. He knows the man isn’t okay, but he also knows the man isn’t driving. He knows Kelly Severide will be by the distraught man for the next couple of weeks. “Anything you want. It’s all the house.”  
   
“Thanks, Chris.”   
   
The bartender gives a slight smile to his friend before getting his drinks. He slides three shot glasses to Matt and a glass of seven up to Kelly.   
   
“Chief gave you off the next week, he gave me the next couple days off.” Kelly says. He grabs the glass, putting it to his mouth and sipping. “What do you say about an old fashioned sleepover tonight? You. Me. Some crappy movies, pizza and a bottle of Tequila.”   
   
Matt looks up after downing the three shots. “I’d like that. I don’t wanna go back home.”  
   
He doesn’t blame the young man about wanting to go home. The apartment he lived in was shared with his sister, his best friend.   
   
“I’ll make you a promise.” Kelly begins to say, grabbing the man’s attention. “Why don’t you come stay with me? I have a free room since Shay moved out. I could use the company.”  
   
“I don’t want any pity, Kelly.” He begins to protest. He wasn’t going to say this out loud but the offer was tempting.  
   
“It’s not pity.” Matt opens his mouth, but instead shuts it and looks down. “I would love to have you at our apartment.”  
   
“Okay. I’ll talk to my landlord this week. I know this a memorial for Hallie. But can we leave?”  
   
“Yeah. Of course. Let’s head out.” Kelly says.  
   
\-- Passionate --  
   
Matt shook a little when he walked in Kelly’s house. “I need a change of clothes.” He mumbles, the words shake as he speaks.  
   
“Come on.” Kelly pulls his friend to the back of apartment, to his bedroom. He hands his friends some spare sweats from the academy. “You get dressed. Get comfortable. I will get the tequila ready.”  
   
\-- Passionate --  
   
Matt’s fingers pull at the old ratted hoodie. He gives a soft smile, the smell hitting him at once. The smell was of his old friend and crush, Kelly Severide.   
   
He takes a deep shaky breath, moving himself to the bedroom door and stepping out to the living room. “Thank you.” He says softly, sitting on the leather couch a feet away from Kelly.  
   
Kelly gives a tiny smile. “Pizza is on it’s way. I also order some breadsticks and chicken poppers. Now we got Tequila.” He hands the unopened bottle.  
   
The young man counts to three before taking the liquid in his mouth. Fuck, he was tired, sad, and angry. He just wanted to forget.  
   
Hallie was the only family member he had - well did have - at the moment - and now she was taken from this Earth.  
   
Matt felt scared.  
   
Alone.  
   
\-- Passionate --   
   
Two hours after they started The Simpsons (a tv show they both loved.), ate through a whole pizza and downed an almost empty bottle of Tequila. Matt speaks for the first time an hour and half. Matt takes the bottle, frowns softly and downing a shot. “I don’t feel okay.” He says, to say out loud.  
   
“Nice thing about this. You don’t need too. You have a right not to feel okay.” The older one says. “Don’t feel okay. Just feel how you want to feel - how you need to feel.”  
   
“She was my sister.”  
   
Kelly says nothing, just nodding and listening.  
   
“She was also my best friend. I miss her.”  
   
Kelly doesn’t have to look to know his friend is crying. He doesn’t wait, he doesn’t hesitate to pull the other man in for an awkward hug. He lays a free hand on Matt’s hair, moving his hand down to the back of his neck and rubbing small circles in the others skin. Kelly doesn’t say a word but let the other man get what he needs out.  
   
Thirty minutes go by and feels the younger man go limp. He tilts his head, smiling that the man is finally asleep. He really needed it.   
   
He clicks off the TV, leaning back into his leather couch and closes his his eyes. He felt a little snore. He relaxes knowing that right now, with Matt okay, he could fall asleep.   
   
\-- Passionate --  
   
Kelly moans, rolling his back against the couch and stretching his arms. He looks down to the man on top of him and smiles.   
   
The younger one moves around, his eyes opening and he speaks softly. “The offer last night?”  
   
“The one inviting you to live with me. What about it?”  
   
“Did you mean it?”  
   
“Of course, I did.”  
   
“I just wanted to make sure that you didn’t change your mind or something.”  
   
Kelly laughs a little. “Yeah, I didn’t. I want you here. I really want you here - need you here.”  
   
Matt feels a bit relief come over him. “Can we move me in today?”  
   
“Yes, sir.”


End file.
